


Magical

by fanetjuh



Series: Jonsa Week [105]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: Sansa's official welcome ceremony is tomorrow, but she still can't light a simple fire. Luckily, when she's losing all hope, she gets some help.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Jonsa Week [105]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/576145
Comments: 14
Kudos: 52
Collections: Jonsa Autumn Drabbles 2020





	Magical

“Aaargh!” Sansa yelled and screamed and yelled some more until her throat was soar. She stood on the tips of her toes, with her fingers curled up and her shoulders tensed.

It was supposed to be a simple spell, something anyone could do. Not once in the history of the Stark Coven had there been a witch who couldn’t light a simple fire on the day of their twenty-first birthday and their official welcome ceremony.

However, Sansa was afraid that she would be the first.

She had tried everything. She had tried to close her eyes, to envision flames, a spark from the tip of her fingers that would fly to the bundle of leaves and twigs. She had tried to gather all her anger and passion, all the fire within herself and to push it out. She had even tried some whispered spells she had found in some old books they kept in the attic.

Nothing worked.

She couldn’t even produce the slightest bit of smoke.

Once she had freed all her anger and frustration tiredness overcame her. She fell down in the grass and silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

She so badly wanted to do this right. She so badly wanted her family to be proud of her. And she most of all wanted Jon Snow, a warlock who had become part of their coven after his own family had died, to be proud of her.

“Sansa?”

She tried to wipe her tears away when she heard Jon’s well known voice way too close behind her.

“I heard you scream…” He placed a hand on her shoulder and although she felt ashamed that he found her like this a pleasant warmth spread through her body. “What happened?” Jon sat down next to her and he wrapped a comforting arm around her shaking body.

“Nothing happened.” Sansa sniffed. “That’s the entire problem.” She somehow felt better telling Jon about her failure right now. She didn’t want to think about his face when she would embarrass herself and everyone else during the ceremony. “I can’t light a stupid simple fire.”

Jon chuckled.

“It’s not funny! If I can’t light a fire tomorrow evening I will be the laugh of the coven for the upcoming century!”

Jon shook his head. “I was not laughing at you. I had the same problem right before my welcome ceremony.”

Sansa looked up at him and when her blue eyes met his brown ones she saw kindness, understanding and maybe even a glimmer of love, although that could be a figment of her own imagination. “No one ever told me that…”

“Of course not.” He bumped her shoulder. “A friendly warlock found me before the ceremony and told me a well kept secret.”

“Will you tell me?” Sansa’s voice was barely a whisper, but she pushed herself up on her knees. “Please?”

Jon didn’t say a thing. Instead he stood up and knelt down behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and then he placed her hands on the pile of twigs in front of her. “Close your eyes.”

She did what he asked.

“You’re forcing yourself. You want it too badly. You’re trying to push your magic.” Jon made sure her hands were firmly planted in the ground and then he moved his arms slightly up until he was holding her arms. “Your magic should be flowing, freely, without pressure. It’s always there. Just sense it under your skin.”

Sansa focussed on the magic, the slight thingle she always felt. A smile spread across her face. Even though she couldn’t light a fire, her magic was there.

“Can you feel it getting warmer?” Jon whispered in her ear and Sansa did feel her magic getting warmer.

She felt her entire body getting warmer.

“And now let it flow to the ground. Don’t push it. Just let it flow.”

Sansa took a few deep breaths and imagined her warm magic flowing into the ground.

“And now open your eyes.”

When she opened her eyes she instantly pulled her hands back. Her pile of twigs and leaves was burning. Sansa looked over her shoulder and she smiled at Jon who instantly smiled back.

“The flames won’t hurt you.” He shrugged. “They’re yours.”

Sansa’s smile brightened. “Thank you…” She stammered. “How can I ever thank you?”

Jon bit his lips and a beautiful blush colored his stubbled cheeks. “You could go on a date with me? If you want that, of course?”

Instantly she wrapped her arms around his neck and pecked his cheeks. “I will go on a million dates with you. A trillion. Or maybe even more.”


End file.
